One Day ...Some day...:Part 2 : A New Light
by Libby
Summary: There's a sort of twist. You see, there's 3 different stories that follow the first , this is one of them. There's also 2 b) and 2c). Whichever gets the msot reviews gets a third! This is the happy one, so read on all shippers!!!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Title : One Day ....... some day...... Part 1 : The Call  
  
Author : Libby (lil_angel190@yahoo.com )   
  
Disclaimer : No profits were made from my fanfic. Harm, Mac, Bud, Harriet, Mic, Admiral, etc. aren't mine. They belong to   
David Bellasario, CBS and Paramount . Don't sue me!  
  
Rating : PG 13+ (Violence and Content)  
  
Summary : After the death of Mic, Mac just can't handle it and won't talk to anyone . She just shuts herself up. But you'll   
have to read the rest to find out!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic , so I want feedback (!) but be gentle. Not that it affects the quality of my writing, but I'm Australian and I work in the Australian legal system, so the laws and regulations might be different! Also, this story has sort of a fork in it. There's two part two's. I'll upload them soon, so you'll be able to read both. Whichever gets the most reviews gets a third story!  
  
Archiving; Email me for permission first!  
_______________________________________________________  
Admiral's Office,  
JAG Headquarters,  
1130 ZULU , October 15th  
  
Admiral Chegwidden paced the floor, while Tiner finished the call. 'Yes. We'll inform everyone. Thank-you for the call'.   
AJ spoke, ' It's true?' . Tiner answered, 'Yes sir. Commander Brumby was killed only a few hours ago in a car accident.'.  
AJ looked troubled. He always knew Mic was slightly reckless , but to drive his car off a bridge? It was a waste of a life.   
How was he going to tell Mac. He'd known that he'd proposed and she was considering the offer. 'Tiner. Tell Commander Rabb,   
Major Mackenzie and Lieutenant Roberts to enter my office. Now.' Tiner left quickly. Whenever the Admiral added on the 'Now.' , he meant it.  
  
Meanwhile in Mac's office...............  
  
'Harm? Do you know where that Jenkinson file is? You, know...... The one where the Admiral nearly got fired?' Mac called,   
from underneath a mountain of files.  
'No. Wait.... here it is! Now...... where are you?' Harm started to search through the sea of yellow manilla files.   
Suddenly Tiner appeared at the door. 'Major, Commander. The admiral want to see you in his office. Lieutenant Roberts is   
already in there. I think he wants you to hurry.'  
  
Back in the Admiral's office...........  
  
'Major , Commander. Sit down. Earlier this morning , Commander Brumby was driving in his car when he swerved and went off   
a bridge.'  
Bud interrupted, "Sir, is he all right?", sounding as if he already knew the answer.  
Mac drew a sharp breath.  
The Admiral continued , 'No. He was killed instantly. I thought that you should know before it hits the media.'  
Mac sat motionless. Harm turned , 'Mac, you all right?' . She suddenly snapped out of her zombie-like state. 'Yeah, I'm fine.   
Umm, I think I need to go home. I'm sure Mic's parents will need me to do something.'  
  
When Tiner, Mac and Bud had left the room, the Admiral turned to Harm. 'Do you think she's all right?' . Harm answered, 'Nope.   
I think we should leave her alone , don't you? I mean, that's 3 dead fiancées. She'll be devastated.'. AJ just nodded.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Mac's apartment  
1545 ZULU, October 15th.  
  
Mac sat motionless on the sofa. Mic was dead. The words just kept playing over and over in her mind. Mic was dead.   
Mic was dead. She hadn't cried. She hadn't called Mic's family either. They must be devastated. All she could think about   
was that 3 men who had proposed and who had loved her, had all been killed. Dead. Was this meant to be a curse? A plague?   
Suddenly she knew that she was going to be violently sick. She ran to the toilet bowl and instead, just sat on the floor a  
and cried.  
  
  
Jag Headquarters  
1100 ZULU , October 16th  
  
'Gunny. I could have worn that I saw Major Mackenzie in her office this morning. Tell me I'm seeing things?',   
the Admiral asked. 'No sir, Major Mackenzie is here this morning. Do you want me to......'   
'Get her for me, yes Gunny. Thank-you'  
  
Gunny went to Major Mackeznie's office. 'Major, the Admiral wants to see you' Gunny noticed that she looked thinner.Tired maybe   
Maybe it was the just the uniform. But Gunny could have sworn that she looked fine yesterday.  
  
;You asked for me sir?', Mac said as she walked in , shutting the door behind her. 'At ease, Sit down. Mac,   
I don't expect you to be here today.....' Sir', Mac answered .'Sir, it's a good distraction' . 'Yes Major ,   
and you look distracted. Listen, unless you really want to talk about it, I'm.......' 'Sir, I don't want to talk about it.   
I'm fine.Now if you'll excuse me.' Mac, left the room. No you're not, thought AJ.  
  
Mac went back to her office. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. She was determined not to let it show.   
She'd vomited all night and even though having an abusive father had taught her how to cover up bruises with make-up, she   
couldn't hide the dark circles under her eyes. It was too much. Three dead men. All of them loved her. She was never going   
to get anyone close to her again. Not even Harm. Suddenly, Mac sunk to the floor, collapsing of sheer exhaustion, physical   
and mental.  
  
Jag Headquarters,   
1420 ZULU , October 17th  
"Mac? Mac? Can you here me? Open your eyes!' Harm had found Mac on the floor in her office, unconscious.   
Immediately he'd checked if she was breathing. She was.   
  
Suddenly, her eyes fluttered. 'Harm? What happened?' He answered 'I don't know. I came in to ask you something and   
I found you out on the floor. C'Mon. We better get you to a doctor...' 'No! No. I'm fine. I don't know. I feel fine.   
I don't need to go to a doctor.' She tried to get up, but stopped. 'Okay, maybe I do'.  
  
NMCAF Hospital, Doctor Haverbrooks Office,  
1630 ZULU , October 16th  
  
"Major, All you need is a good sleep, something to eat and some peace and quiet. Take two of these pills when you get   
home . They're very strong and you should get a good night's sleep. Promise me you'll eat something?' , Doctor Haverbrooks   
caring voice asked.  
"Yes Doctor Haverbook. I'll eat something. I promise. Can I go now?"   
"Sure. Commander, I trust you'll get her home safely?"  
Harm smiled. "Yes sir."  
  
  
On the way home, Harm noticed Mac was pale. "Mac. Are you all right?" ,fearing that he already knew the answer.  
'I don't know. I honestly don't know.' She turned to face him, her eyes moist with tears. "You know, two days ago, everything was fine and I was onto op the world. Suddenly, one phone call and I can't sleep and I drop unconcious. I'll admit that Mic was sometimes arrogant and maybe a little reckless. But he drove his car off a bridge. That's three men who loved me. And they all died. What do I do? It's just....... It's just....... I don't know!' , she said. Shaking her hands. Harm pulled the car over. He could see she was over tired, stressed and sick. 'Ssssshhhhhhhh".He said, taking a shaking and silent Mac into his arms. He held her close to him, wishing that even though he didn't like Mic, or the fact that Mac was his fiancee, he could bring him back, for her sake. 'Listen, you can stay at my place for the night.....' 'Mac looked up. 'No, it's okay. I guess I'm just tired. Thanks for coming with me , thanks for caring.' . She wrapped her arms around herself as Harm pulled over, underneath her building's front entrance. 'Do you want me to come in?' , he asked, closing the door and lowering the window. 'No. I'll be fine. Thanks flyboy'. 'Anytime jarhead. Anytime' , he replied,driving away.  
  
  
Mac walked up the stairs. Why do I feel so ....... I don't even know what I feel. I didn't feel like this when Mom left, or when Dad died. The feelings never stopped running through her head. It was like someone was teasing her, 'Three men who wanted to marry you died. It must be a curse. Better not let anyone love you again!'  
  
She opened up her apartment and lay down on the couch. 'This is too much' she said out aloud. Suddenly, she knew that she was going to be very, very sick. She ran to the bathroom and heaved for all she was worth. Then, like the many nights before, she just sat of the floor of her bathroom and cried.  
  
  
This is where you decide.   
There's a part 2a) and a part 2 b). both are really different, but if you review the one that you like best, I'll write a third part!  
  
Happy reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
finis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2A) A New Ray of Light

Title : One Day ....... some day......... Part 2: A New Light  
  
Author : Libby (denzin@powerup.com.au)   
  
Disclaimer : No profits were made from my fanfic. Harm, Mac, Bud, Harriet, Mic, Admiral, etc. aren't mine. They belong to   
David Bellasario, CBS and Paramount . Don't sue me!  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : After the death of Mic, Mac just can't handle it and Harm tries to help her , it's up to Mac to pick herself up.  
  
Author's Note: This is a sequel to Part 1: The Call. Also, this story has sort of a fork in it. There's three part two's. I'll upload them soon, so you'll be able to read both. Whichever gets the most reviews gets a third story! This is the happiest one, so if you're looking for a tragic story, wait for 'Decisions'.  
  
Archiving; Email me for permission first!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
Mac's Apartment  
0103 ZULU , October 17th  
  
Mac lay, awake in her bed , trying , without success to get to sleep. Harm had driven her home earlier, after she'd fainted and had to be taken to hospital. Ever since she'd found out that Mic was dead, her fiancee had died, she'd been unable to control these emotions in her body. She'd been unable to keep any proper food down, she's fainted and hadn't got any sleep. Mac rolled over, it was like someone was teasing her, saying the same phrase over and over in her head, until finally she would crack and do something drastic, or at least do something. 'That's three dead fiancees, they all loved you and died. Better not let anyone near you again! ' A silent tear slipped down her cheek. I loved him, but .........but he wasn't the one and , yet he died , was it because he was in love with me. This isn't the way love is meant to be, Cinderella had one man, and he rescued her.............. But who's going to rescue me.  
Mac got up and sat on the window seat. 'I guess', she thought, ' I guess it's going to another sleepless night'.  
  
  
Jag Headquarters  
0930 ZULU , October 17th  
  
Harm walked into Mac's office. "Knock, Knock", he said, walking over to her desk. "Are you sure that you want to come in today? I'm sure the Admiral would give you some time off........", he stopped, suddenly realising that it was very likely that Mac would glare at him and tell him off for interfering. But instead , he was met with a smile, and "You know, I'm fine, but thanks for the consideration." . Harm was taken back suprise and before he realised what he was saying, the words were out , "Well, since you're feeling better, maybe you'd like to go out to dinner tonight, or something. I must owe you heaps of dinners by now, so it's my turn....." .   
'Oh boy. I've really put my foot in it now', he thought. But once again, Mac suprised him by saying ' Sure, how about...um... 8 o'clock at maybe Strassmans?" . Harm answered straight away, "Sure!!"  
  
As soon as Harm walked out, Mac couldn't believe what she had done  
  
  
Mac's Apartment  
1845 ZULU , October 17th  
  
Mac sat down , on her window seat , trying to calm her nerves. Finally, she was going on a date with Harmon Rabb Jr. and she couldn't have been more nervous. She look gorgeous, in a pair of white Capri pants and a deep blue halter top, with a simple pair of heels, but still.............. it was hard to control nerves.   
"Mic........ I know that you're going to find this hard to watch, if you're watching, but I have to move on. You'll always be in my heart, but if you love me, you'll want me to be happy". Suddenly, the feelings of nervousness had gone, leaving only a sexy, confident and happy woman underneath. Mac grabbed her coat and purse and strutted out the door.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
1835 ZULU , October 17th  
  
Harm must've been on a hundred dates, but none of them seemed as important as this. Now usually, he was Mr. Cool. He was in control, yet he was shocked to discover that the possibility of a future with Mac made him shake. He really liked......no loved her....... and if he goofed up tonight, she mightn't know that. Tonight had to be PERFECT . He'd take her out to dinner, then he'd either invite her back for coffee, take her to the beach or go to see a late night movie. He realised he felt like a teenager again. Jordan or Renee had never made him feel this special. "Damn! I'm going to be late!!!!", he yelled, running out the door, grabbing a wallet and keys, just a the door slammed.  
  
Mac drove along the freeway, hoping like hell she wouldn't be late. 10 minutes later, she had puled into the parking lot and given the Valet her keys. Harm was waiting with that 'I'm so cute and I know it' smile and she knew that it was going to be a great night!  
  
Strassman's Restaurant  
2126 ZULU , October 17th  
  
"And he was totally dumbfounded !" , Harm exclaimed and Mac laughed. "You certainly know how to tell a story! " , Mac looked around, "Uhh... Harm..... we're the only ones left in the restaurant! I think that the manager wants us to pack up." . Harm looked around and was startled to find that , once when there had been a full restaurant, there was now only empty chairs and tables. "Excuse me, waiter? Can we have the bill?"  
  
Outside Strassman's Restaurant  
2146 ZULU , October 17th  
  
"Well, it's still.......pretty ...um... early. So do you want to.......?" , Harm, realised he was babbling. He'd never babbled with anyone before. Mac interrupted him, "Go back to your apartment? That'd be great. I'd love to!"   
  
Harm's Apartment  
2212 ZULU October 17th  
  
"Sit down. Make yourself at home, while I make some coffee." , Harm said while he went into the kitchen. 'Okay Harm, this is it. Whatever you do will either make you or break you from now on.' 'Boy, that makes me feel better'  
  
Meanwhile , in Harm's living room...........  
  
Mac quickly checked her makeup and then tried to calm herself down. 'If you act nervous and jumpy, you'll turn him off.'. She took a few deep breaths , and then smiled as Harm came in.  
  
"Wow!" , Harm was taken back my how beautiful Mac looked. then he realised that he must look like a real idiot just standing there with a tray carrying two coffee cups, so he put the tray down and sat down.  
"Ma...Sarah. You look so beautiful and I've been dying to say this all my life............"  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
Well, there you have it! Part 2 a)! Now it's your turn to read parts 2b) and 2c) and decide which one you like best and vote for it (by reviewing it and telling me) You can also look out for any of my other stories that I've uploaded.  
  
  
  
  
finis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
